The overall goal of this clinical trial is to study the disturbances in the twenty-four hour (circadian) rhythms in patients with moderate-severe obstructive sleep apnea both before and after fourteen consecutive nights of treatment with CPAP and melatonin or placebo. A matched group of controls will also be studied.